Talk:Goldsmithing Guide by Gatsby
This guide isn't that well written.--MadM3rlin 21:18, 24 June 2007 (CDT) I'd have to disagree with you. Of all the goldsmithing guides here, this is the best one. Although some of the synth caps aren't accurate, at least there is a link to each synth so you can check for yourself. --Volition 21:25, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ------- Pictures are a nice touch. --Gahoo 17:53, 7 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Well done, bravo~! I plan to level goldsmithing after I get a few more levels on my WW toon, and this shall be an excellent resource. --Aurikasura 18:30, 7 August 2006 (EDT) Copper Ingot Note that the 4x Copper Ore recipe for Copper Ingots only takes you to skill level 3, not to 4 as the guide states. (I synthed a whole stack of ingots after hitting skill level 3 before I got suspicious and checked. XD) --Rurokuro 16:32, 1 January 2008 (UTC) 47: Gold Dust instead of Mythril Rings I STRONGLY recommend crafting and NPC'ing Gold Dust instead synthing and desynthing Mythril Rings. *Each synth yields a stack of 12 Gold Dust. *1 unit of Gold Dust sells to NPCs for 60 gil, or 720/stack. *So, 12 synths (assuming no breaks) yields 12 stacks, worth 8640 gil. *Compare the price for one stack each of copper and brass ingots (or make your own copper ingots, very cheap using guild-supplied ore) against the price of two stacks of mythril ingots. *On Kujata server in December 2008, skilling up on Mythril Rings is at least 10 times the expense of skilling on Gold Dust. *You could conceivably craft Vellum with all that Gold Dust, but I think you'd glut the Vellum market for months lol. --Vaprak 07:33, 6 December 2008 (UTC) 65-87 without much gold For about 65-72 (or even earlier if you don't mind a lot of breaks), Marble Nuggets (72) (new with the SoA expansion) are great. They're not hard to mine, and they're relatively cheap, not much more than a gold ingot costs these days. You might even make some extra gil selling the Goshenite you get from re-synthing the Translucent Rocks. After that you might want to do some Gold Gauntlets (77) to bridge up a bit, but the big payoff comes from doing elemental ores to beads (87), as low as 72, which is a 10-level gap after support, spectacles, and apron. The ores used to be expensive until they were a common chest treasure from Abyssea. Now they're cheap enough to break. I've been buying them on the AH for little more than a gold ingot costs, and the bead sells to NPCs for 4K. Even better, people are still likely to buy the beads as fast as you can make them! Either way, get familiar with the Air Elementals in Ru'Aun Gardens. You'll want to farm a stack or two of Wind Clusters at a time. You should also synth Phrygian Gold Ingots (80) when you can get the ores, and save them for later. --Elwynn (talk) 02:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) 100+ Currently, there isn't much available after 102, and the only things available after 105 require Ormolu Ingots, which are both expensive and rare. :103-104 Silver Cassandra - buy the Darksteel Hexagun for 185 sparks :105 Hepatizon Ingot - these are not cheap right now, but go ahead and synth them at 103 if you can make a profit :$$$ ORMOLU LINE $$$ - Things get expensive here, and the hexed gear is already outdated, so it might be best to wait until new recipes are available. :107 Hexed Coronet :108 Hexed Gauntlets :110 Hexed Haubert - requires three Ormolu Ingots! :113 Sharur - Fire Crystal, Ormolu Ingot, Mercury, Urunday Lumber, Bztavian Stinger --Elwynn (talk) 11:52, October 27, 2014 (UTC)